


You have weird taste

by princessgongjunim (MyOwnCharacterInEverything)



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V (WeishenV/WayV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnCharacterInEverything/pseuds/princessgongjunim
Summary: “It’s like”—Ten licked his lips again—“honey. And peanut butter… God, I hate it when my soulmate does this! The fruit is bad enough, but honey and peanut butter? Just choose one! What the hell?!”A flood of comments filled the livestream.Ugh, my soulmate does that too, orHey, it's a really good combo!Kun’s chewing slowed.Wait. I'm eating a peanut butter, honey, and banana sandwich. That's weird that I'm eating the same thing as Ten's soulmate.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Mentioned Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Side Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 21
Kudos: 808
Collections: In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week





	You have weird taste

**Author's Note:**

> day one: _destiny_  
>  **soulmates** | red-string | arranged marriage | star-crossed lovers

Taste was a weird thing. In this world, where you could taste whatever your soulmate was eating, you learned almost as much about yourself as you did about your soulmate. Because of this, Kun knew a lot about his soulmate. His soulmate drank bitter iced americanos in the morning, but based on the fact that Kun always tasted mouthwash after drinking a beer, his soulmate inexplicably hated the taste of beer. Instead, his soulmate drank fruity alcohol, with strawberry daiquiris being a favorite. Which was weird, because Kun tasted mint chewing gum whenever he ate a banana or stole strawberries from his college roommate’s fruit cups. The only conclusion that Kun could come to was that his soulmate apparently hated fruit. Which was ridiculous, because his soulmate drank fruit juices and smoothies on a regular basis.

But other than the occasional comment on his soulmate’s weird eating habits, Kun never really wondered who his soulmate was. His soulmate was always a distant worry, a bridge to cross whenever he got there. It never occurred to him that his soulmate was a real person until he was watching a tenlee_1001 Instalive.

Kun was staring at his phone as he made his way towards his small apartment kitchen. He clicked on the notification for the Instalive, fully aware that the live had, funnily enough, started ten minutes ago. He half-mindedly pulled out some bread and peanut butter, watching as Ten the popular dancer laughed with up-and-coming rapper Yangyang and rising singer-songwriter Xiaojun. Kun knew both those kids, having worked with them in the past. Which was why Kun was completely unsurprised to hear Yangyang making fun of Ten for waking up so late.

As he spread honey over the peanut butter, Kun—not for the first time—wondered when his interest in Ten began. It wasn’t really a conscious thing: they shared mutual acquaintances, but other than the “Dream In A Dream” project, Kun and Ten ran in different circles. And they technically hadn’t even met for that project. Kun had produced the demo, sent it to Ten’s label, and they had sent back Ten’s polished vocals for Kun to use in the final mix. Everything was done electronically, and no personal contact information had been shared. It had been little more than a business transaction, and that was all.

And that was just how it was. Ten was famed, bright, shining before the world as his dance stole hearts and breaths away in the same heartbeat. Kun, on the other hand, was more on the production side. He was far more comfortable weaving instrumentals out of dreams and crafting ideas into words. Even whenever he appeared on the odd Instalive with his model friends Lucas and Hendery, he often preferred to show off his piano skills or his compositions. By himself, he wasn't much of an entertainer, really.

Ten was an entertainer though, Kun thought to himself as he sliced a banana for his sandwich. Ten grabbed your attention, and once he had it, something about him refused to let you go. He was mesmerizing, captivating, charismatic… He was _born_ to do this.

 _He’s beautiful_ , a traitorous part of Kun's brain whispered. But, as he always did, Kun simply dismissed the thought and bit into his sandwich.

It didn't even register at first, the look of disgust on Ten's face. It wasn't until Xiaojun was frowning at Ten that Kun even realized Ten was wincing.

"Ten- _ge_?" Xiaojun looked very concerned as Ten began coughing around a mouthful of steak. "Are you okay?"

Ten wrinkled his nose— _okay, but why was that cute?_ "I'm fine," he managed. "It's just… I think my soulmate is eating bananas."

Kun blinked once. Twice. He looked down at his sandwich, then looked back at the Instalive. His head was observing, absorbing, processing. But nothing was clicking, really. Not even as—

“It’s like”—Ten licked his lips again—“honey. And peanut butter… God, I hate it when my soulmate does this! The fruit is bad enough, but honey _and_ peanut butter? Just choose one! What the hell?!”

A flood of comments filled the livestream. _Ugh, my soulmate does that too_ , or _Hey, it's a really good combo!_ Kun’s chewing slowed.

 _Wait._ _I'm eating a peanut butter, honey, and banana sandwich. That's weird that I'm eating the same thing as Ten's soulmate._

But still, nothing clicked. Kun was more preoccupied with the cough he’d had for the past week or so. Which was why, while Yangyang ragged on Ten for not liking the taste of fruit, Kun rummaged around his cabinets for the cough syrup he bought two days ago. It wasn’t until he gulped down the medicine and heard choking noises from his phone that Kun remembered that he’d been watching Ten’s livestream at all.

“Okay,” Ten managed, setting down his water glass. “I think my soulmate is sick. I taste cough syrup.”

Comments flooded the stream again. _Aw, that sucks… :( Feel better, Ten’s soulmate!_

Something occurred to Kun. But just to make sure, he picked up his phone, went into the bathroom, and began to brush his teeth. But it wasn’t until Kun spat out his mouthwash that he glanced at his phone screen again. Ten’s expression had changed again. But instead of disgust, this time, Ten just looked…sad, almost.

“My soulmate’s going to bed,” Ten announced quietly. “I tasted toothpaste, and two minutes after that, I tasted mouthwash. And since I don’t usually taste anything after that, my guess has always been that they’re going to bed.”

Oh. _Oh._ So Kun _was_ right after all…

“Well, you better send your soulmate a goodnight message before they go to sleep!” Yangyang demanded, gesturing vigorously towards the camera.

Suddenly, Ten looked equal parts nervous and embarrassed immediately began protesting. Comments flooded the screen once more. _You can do it, Ten! Fighting!!!_

Ten took a shaky breath and looked into the camera. “Um, hi. I… I hope you’re healthy, and I hope you sleep well. And even though I haven’t met you yet, I hope you know that you’re an inspiration to me. So… Goodnight, soulmate. Sweet dreams…” And Ten immediately covered his face in embarrassment as Yangyang and Xiaojun began hollering at him in the background.

And amidst all the noise, Kun quietly left a comment to be lost in the flood.

_Goodnight, Ten._

* * *

Kun wasn’t a stalker. He didn’t _have_ to stalk Ten to know what Ten was up to. He and Ten had plenty of mutual friends, and Ten updated pretty frequently on social media, so when Kun was invited to Sicheng’s birthday party, Sicheng—like the meddling best friend he was—mentioned that his favorite dance partner Ten would also be there too.

“And maybe,” Sicheng had added, “maybe you’ll actually talk to him this time. Instead of just stalking him on his socials like you normally do.”

Kun spluttered. It wasn’t like he got an Instagram just because Ten had one. “I do not stalk him! He just comes across my feed every now and then because he keeps collabing with all my friends! Lucas and Hendery appear in his music video, and he did that magazine cover with Xiaojun and Yangyang… Hell, he’s even danced with _you_ recently—”

“And like I’ve said a million times, I can introduce you if you want. You two have so many mutual friends, it’s only natural you would have met him at some point. Nobody would think it was weird if you two met.”

Before, Kun would have brushed Sicheng off, insisted that he wouldn’t ask that of him… But this time was different. This time, Kun knew that he wasn’t just _likely_ to meet Ten; he was _destined_ to do so. But not now. Not yet. Kun had to make an impression first. Which was why Kun had shown up to the party early, offering to pick up the cake since the bakery was on the way from his place anyhow.

Sicheng had been suspicious, but his boyfriend Yuta was more than happy to accept the extra help. And so together, Kun and Yuta set up the food and decorations while Sicheng kept protesting that just because he was the birthday boy didn’t mean he couldn’t help too.

“I’m just saying,” Sicheng protested from the couch. “I could blow up balloons or something! I’m not an invalid!”

“But Chengie,” Yuta pouted, “I love you, and I want to do something nice for you.”

“You stupid idiot, _every day with you_ is already nice.”

And with that, Yuta squealed and promptly dropped his end of the birthday banner to yeet himself across the room and glomp the shit out of Sicheng. In turn, Kun rolled his eyes and gathered up the banner. They had plenty of time to put it up later, but for now, it was coming with Kun to the kitchen and leaving the happy couple to their mushy gushy selves.

Kun folded the banner into a neater stack and placed it on the kitchen counter. But what should he do now? He considered a few things: finding tablecloths, wrapping napkins around silverware… But all of that could wait. Right now, Kun could use a drink. And so Kun meandered over to the fridge—Ten’s friend Johnny was expected to bring a cooler with ice, so they were keeping the drinks in the fridge for the time being. Opening the fridge, Kun contemplated grabbing a water or a soda, and elsewhere, Princess Yuki—Yuta’s shiba inu—began barking. The doorbell had rung, and Kun could hear Sicheng happily greeting a friend. Kun glanced up from poking around the fridge to see Yuta rushing in with a foil-covered tray.

“Who’s at the door?” Kun asked Yuta, resuming his perusal of the fridge. “I didn’t know anyone else is coming early.”

“Ah, it’s Ten!” Yuta replied. “I don’t know if you’ve met Ten, but he wanted to help out with setting up the party too! And look”—Yuta pulled back a corner of the foil covering the tray—“Ten brought cookies!”

And Kun, wanting to do this as subtly as possible, pulled two beers out of the fridge and came over to peek at the cookie tray. “Oh, that’s nice,” Kun said, putting the beers down on the kitchen counter in front of Yuta. Plucking a cookie out of the tray, Kun took a bite and began to chew slowly. “Did he make these?”

“Yeah, he did,” Yuta said, pulling a bottle opener out of a drawer and opening the beers. “Apparently, he wanted to perfect an American recipe in college because Johnny used to be his roommate, you know?”

Kun pressed his lips into a tight line as Yuta picked up the beers and handed one to him. He was suddenly overcome with a wave of jealousy, even though Ten was his soulmate and the last time Kun checked, Johnny was absolutely _besotted_ with his fiancé Taeyong. So no, Kun had no right to be jealous, especially since he had never even _met_ Ten.

So instead, Kun toasted with Yuta, swallowing the bitterness of both the beer and his feelings. The doorbell rang once more, and Yuta left Kun alone in the kitchen at the sound of Johnny rattling the cooler and Taeyong cooing over Princess Yuki.

This left Kun alone once more in Yuta’s kitchen, and so he took this opportunity to quietly finish his cookie and wash it all down with beer. At least, he was going to, when suddenly, when it was halfway up to his mouth, the beer bottle was snatched out of Kun’s hand.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Ten snapped. “Not only do I _refuse_ to have the taste of beer ruining my night tonight, but I also _refuse_ to allow my soulmate to drink alcohol on an empty stomach.”

Kun blinked a little stupidly down at Ten: half because Ten was leaning in closer in order to put the beer on the counter behind Kun, and half because _fuck, Ten was suddenly here and suddenly real and said he was my soulmate. Don’t say something stupid…_

“How do you know it’s on an empty stomach?” Kun asked, pointedly taking another bite of his cookie. “I had breakfast this morning.”

“A protein shake at 6am doesn’t count,” Ten scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “What were you even doing up that early anyway?”

“I go jogging every now and then,” Kun replied, the corners of his lips twitching in amusement. “And besides, you’re one to talk. You had to be up that early as well in order to taste the protein shake. So”—Kun raised eyebrow, unable to contain his smirk—“what’s your excuse?”

“I teach dance classes,” Ten huffed. “But don’t turn this around on me!” Ten stabbed his pointer finger into the center of Kun’s chest. “You’re the one who hasn’t eaten since then! I haven’t tasted anything from you until that stupid beer of yours. Which, gross. How can you stand to drink those?!”

“I’ve been enjoying these lovely cookies of yours,” Kun held up the remaining quarter of the cookie he had left. “So it’s not like I haven’t eaten _nothing_ —”

Whatever clever retort Kun was going to make immediately got stuck in his throat, because Ten suddenly grabbed his wrist and, using Kun’s hand, fed himself the last of the cookie. Kun’s breath completely left him.

“There,” Ten said smugly around his mouthful of cookie. “Now you _have_ to eat something substantial. So ha. I win.”

Somewhere in the back of his head, Kun knew he was still staring. But to his credit, he was still trying to process that this, _this person_ was who he was born for. And that this person was born for him.

“Hello?” Ten said. Softer this time, almost as if he was getting shy. Fuck, why was that so cute? “You’re staring. What’s your problem now?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Kun replied honestly. “Just. I think I love you already. That’s all.”

“Oh…” Then, immediately clearing his throat and straightening his posture, he raised his chin to meet Kun’s gaze. “Well, get used to it, Qian Kun. You’re gonna have to deal with me for the rest of our lives.”

Looking back, Kun would be surprised that Ten had even knew his name. But for now, he simply tilted his head, his smirk having softened into something more sincere. “The rest of our lives, huh? I’m looking forward to all of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://shes-beauty-shes-gray.tumblr.com/post/162715168304/soulmate-au-where)


End file.
